Hypertension (HTN) has a complex phenotype with many clinical variations that complicate disease management. African Americans (AA) exhibit the highest rate of HTN and the worst health outcomes, compared to other races. The possible factors that may contribute to race-specific differences in health and disease outcomes have centered around socioeconomic factors as well as differences in pathophysiologic mechanisms, pharmacologic responses, and recently, genetic variability. New findings in gene expression research with animal models have led some to suspect a great possibility for gene expression (measure of mRNA quantity) in the role of HTN. The applicant proposes to examine the roles that race and gene expression of the alpha-1A- and beta-2-adrenergic receptors (ADRs) play in human HTN. The applicant will also examine the relationship between level of alpha-1A- and beta-2-ADR gene expression and vascular tone. This will be a four-arm gene expression study that will primarily compare persons with and without HTN from two race categories -- African Americans and Caucasians. A total of 28 subjects are anticipated with 7 subjects in each arm. The specific aims of the study will be accomplished by: 1) Collecting left internal mammary artery (LIMA) tissue remnants discarded from coronary artery bypass graft (CABG) patients, and analyzing the tissue for differences in gene expression of the alpha-1A- and beta-2-ADR genes by race and diagnosis; and 2) Comparing post-operative total peripheral resistance (TPR) averages from pre- and post-inotrope administration. [unreadable] [unreadable]